


Resurrection

by IndigoCat



Category: Eureka, Les Revenants | The Returned (TV), Resurrection (US TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoCat/pseuds/IndigoCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the dead don't stay dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection

Fargo’s eyes rolled back into his head and his assistant hit the ground before he could move to catch him. 

"Get a medical team up here," he said, not bothering to look and see if Larry was obeying his orders.

Larry screamed instead of sending out a request for help.

He huffed out a short, exasperated breath. "If you value your job, get a medical team now."

Footsteps pounded down the hall

"Nathan?"

He looked up to see Jack Carter, blue eyes huge in a pale face. "Why does everyone look like they've seen a ghost?"

"That's because you're dead."


End file.
